Coal is a major energy source used widely around the world. While there are several methods for mining coal, longwall mining is among the most popular. Longwall coal mining involves a cutting head that moves back and forth across a panel of coal that can be hundreds of feet wide and over a mile deep. The coal cut from the panel falls onto a conveyor belt, where it is removed from the mine. While the conveyor belts greatly ease the difficulty of transporting coal, installing the structure of the belt is a time consuming process that inevitably delays the coal mining process. The invented system reduces the time required to install the conveyor belt system by providing a prefabricated support frame system that is installed in one motion. At the time of mining, the invented prefabricated system simply needs to be expanded and secured in place. Also, because the support frames are connected and installed together, the invented system easily centers itself. These advantages result in reducing the time required to install the conveyor belt system by up to seventy-five percent, leaving more time in a shift for mining and increasing productivity,